transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Defensor (TF2017)
Defensor from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The combined form of the five Protectobots, Defensor exists specifically to safeguard human life. In many ways he feels about the human race the way a parent would their children and he would give his life away in an instant rather than let one human come to harm. Defensor is emotionally attached to humans on a level that sometimes worries his fellow Autobots. He identifies with them the same way a sheep dog would with its flock or a puppy with its human owners. As far as Defensor is concerned the humans are his "kind." Sadly the titanic robot giant's attempts at personal interaction and friendly exchanges with humans tend to fail. We humans tend to be more wary and frightened of his alien nature and great size than Defensor can understand. Despite this, Defensor is fairly well adjusted mentally compared to almost every other contemporary gestalt. Defensor's most notable ability is a powerful forcefield he can create within 50 feet of his person, but it is very fuel consumptive and he cannot maintain it for long. Defensor is the combined form of the Protectobots: *Hot Spot (leader) - torso *Blades - right arm *First Aid - left arm *Groove - right leg *Streetwise - left leg History Arc 2 Defensor's birth was prophesized by a dream shared by Optimus Prime and Buster Witwicky, due to their independent connections to the Creation Matrix. They observed a mission that began with the Protectobots and Aerialbots watching over the Pullen Power Plant. In response to an attack by the Stunticons and Combaticons, the Protectobots formed Defensor, and thanks to their superior cooperative skills, were able to help Superion defeat both Menasor and Bruticus. |Second Generation| Optimus Prime and Megatron met at a fuel research station with the Protectobots and the Combaticons, planning to brawl over it. Defensor and Bruticus combined and did so. When Ethan Zachary suggested they uploaded themselves to the computer to battle over it safely, both sides agreed. In the virtual world, after each individual Protectobot had taken care of the Combaticons, they combined to fight Megatron, leaving Optimus Prime safely off to the side. Defensor burned the bridge he and Megatron were standing on, letting them both "die" in the virtual world. It would have worked perfectly had Megatron not cheated. |Afterdeath| Arc 3 Not long after, the Protectobots were summoned by the current leader Grimlock to find and arrest Blaster. They came up against the Combaticons during this mission, culminating in a battle between Defensor and Bruticus in an old train yard. Their battle wrecked the entire area, threatening to kill several human children in the process. Defensor was protected by his forcefield, while Bruticus countered with Defensor's inability to aim. Ultimately Bruticus defeated Defensor by beating him over the head with an entire train. He was only saved by Blaster, freed by the humans, defeating Bruticus by causing an electrical tower to topple on him. |Child's Play| Some time later, the Earth-bound Decepticons, now led by Ratbat, attacked the Autobots on Eart's moon. The Protectobots combined into Defensor and fought the Decepticon combiners alongside Superion & Computron. |Totaled| Trivia *John DiMaggio voices Defensor. Changes *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe never appeared in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Combiners Category:Autobots Category:Protectobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots